


Meeting the Rest of Thomas Sanders

by Peter_Rabbit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, During Canon, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nico Flores Meets The Sides (Sanders Sides), Tired Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Rabbit/pseuds/Peter_Rabbit
Summary: Nico came over to pick Thomas up for a date. No one planned for him to meet a few of the parts of Thomas.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 30
Kudos: 139





	Meeting the Rest of Thomas Sanders

Nico sent a quick text to Thomas before getting out of the car. The guy was usually a little anxious before their dates but he could sometimes circumvent some of the beginning anxiety by telling him before he knocked on the door. Today, however, Thomas sent a text back that he was still getting ready and to just come in since the door was unlocked. It wasn’t too abnormal for Thomas, he tended to get distracted talking to himself it seemed. 

He walked in the apartment, glad to get out of the Florida heat, and leaned against the wall that divided the apartment and kitchen. There was quiet chatter upstairs and Nico chuckled to himself as he could only imagine the conversation Thomas was having with himself now. He opened his phone to play a level of Word Crush but before he could get far he heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, much quicker than he thought it would take, and looked up.

“Hey, you ready-?” He paused as he looked at Thomas, who had paused on the stairs and was looking at him with the most loving look he had ever seen, but what was most startling was the shiny prince costume he was wearing. After a second he laughed and walked over to meet him under where he stood, “Is this what you’re wearing to our date tonight?”

Thomas looked absolutely startled- did he forget about the date? He gaped for a second and apparently could only get out one word, “What?”

“You dork,” Nico smiled and pushed himself up to kiss Thomas over the banister, “What’s this for? Did you double book with a play rehearsal?”

Thomas had turned as red as the sash he was wearing, apparently still not able to get out any words as he looked at him with the most openly in love expression that could rival the looks of any of the Disney princes he was dressed as. It would be sweet if he hadn’t apparently forgotten about their date. 

“Hey, sorry, my anxiety and logic were _not_ agreeing about what I should wear today,” Someone called from the top of the stairs. Nico looked up to see.. Thomas? _What_?

The new Thomas, who was dressed casually with jeans and a floral t-shirt, continued down the stairs, “My anxiety was saying jacket, just in case, and my logic was adamant that I wouldn’t-” He stopped just behind the Prince Thomas and glanced at him before the new Thomas looked down at Nico, taking his expression in for a moment before asking, “Are you okay? You look kinda like you’ve seen a ghost, did something happen?”

Nico looked between the two Thomases, “I- what- is- is he your twin brother or something?”

That managed to get the new Thomas’s- his Thomas?- attention as he looked between the Thomas in the prince costume and Nico, “You can see him?”

“I can what?” Nico asked, wondering if this was a prank, “Yeah, I can see him! I thought he was you!”

The prince was grinning ear to ear, “I can’t believe this- Thomas- Thomas do you know what this means? You two must be soulmates! Oh this is wonderful! We should start planning the wedding. I have the best ideas, twenty tier cake, gorgeous matching red suits with gold trim, one- no five hundred guests-”

“Nope. Roman, I’m going to need you to shush. Shut up right now. None of that.” Thomas cut off the other- Roman, it seemed. 

“But I-”

“We are not getting married. We are not planning a wedding. Please calm down. Do not say anything else.”

“Fine,” Roman looked upset for all of ten seconds before it was replaced with a childish grin, “Can I call the others? They have to know. And I absolutely have to tell someone about the true love’s kiss I just received!”

“You kissed him?” Thomas questioned, though Nico couldn’t tell who it was directed at.

“I did!” Roman cheered, “Well he kissed me as I was admiring him, cause he thought I was you; which is quite silly; cause, while you’re very handsome Thomas, I am slightly more handsome than you are as I am a prince.”

“We’ve been over this Roman we have the exact same face,” Thomas answered with a tone that sounded like they, in fact, had had this conversation before.

“Can someone, please, explain what is going on?” Nico brought the attention back to him. He was still very confused as to what was happening. 

“Right, sorry, Nico, this is Roman! He’s my-”

Something popped up in his peripheral vision, causing him to jump back and stare at the new… Thomas, dressed all in black and a bowler hat, “Tell him Roman’s your twin brother.”

Thomas sighed heavily, dropping his head into his hands. 

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to work now, Razzle Dazzle Lie to Them,” Roman replied, gesturing to Nico. 

The newest Thomas lookalike looked him up and down, and he really couldn’t tell what he was thinking as he was distracted by the literal scales and snake eye staring at him. “Oh.. right, _of course_ he can see me too. I _totally_ knew that.” 

“Who are you?” Nico asked desperately, wanting some form of an answer.

The snake smirked and held out his yellow gloved hand, which he took hesitantly, “Janus, _lovely_ to make your acquaintance. Tell me, what can you do to benefit Thomas’s future?”

“Janus!” Thomas snapped.

“He can marry Thomas and we can have our happily ever after- our dream come true- our true love’s fairytale!” Roman answered Janus, as he walked down the rest of the stairs and took his hand from Janus’s, pushing the other out of the way, “Nico Flores, won’t you make me- I mean Thomas- the most happiest prince in the world and accept our proposal for marriage?”

“Yes, Roman, seven dates is _definitely_ the time to ask a man to marry him. It _doesn’t_ come off as creepy or desperate _at all_.” 

Thomas finally came down and pushed his lookalikes away from him, “You two are making this so much worse than this has to be. The only thing that could possibly make this worse is if-”

“Okay, what the _frick_ is going on that is-” A gruff voice sounded from the stairs- Another Thomas. How did he get there so fast? “Uh… What is going on?”

“Our gorgeous and lovely Nico can see us!” Roman chirped. 

“That’s it! Everyone out! Sink out, right now!” Thomas shouted.

“But I-”

“Nope, out!”

“He can-”

“Yes, he can, not get out.”

“I-”

“Nuh-uh, down. Down. All of you sink down. Get out of here.”

The three, very differently dressed, Thomases started sinking into the floor like a badly programmed video game. Nico stared at the floor where they disappeared and then gaped at Thomas. 

Thomas wasn’t looking at him as he was looking at his shoes, abashed. “Thomas, what… just happened?”

“Those were my… sides. Well three of them. Roman, my creativity, Janus, my- well, I’m still trying to figure out exactly what he is, but he called himself Deceit for awhile- and Virgil, my anxiety. They’re the aspects of my personality along with Logan, Patton and Remus.”

“You’re- Excuse me, you’re _what_?”

“Yeah, I- Goodness gracious, I’ve never actually had to explain this before- So, you know how you’ll catch me talking to myself sometimes? Well, I’m not _just_ talking to myself- Well, I am, I guess, but it’s more complicated than that. Whenever I have a problem my sides will pop up and help me figure out what to do. They’re each part of me and it’s like a normal thought process, probably, but each part of your thought process is standing next to you and usually screaming in your ear.”

“You see them all the time?”

“I do, no one else has been-” He glanced behind Nico for a second before continuing, “No one else has been able to see them before. It gets hard sometimes because it’s one thing to think you’re being a bad person, it’s another thing to literally hear yourself asking if you're a good person.”

“Well that’s dumb, you literally cried over a cute dog the other day, of course you’re a good person.”

Thomas laughed, though there was something a little sad about it, “Yeah, we’re past that particular problem now. Janus was pretty helpful once I started listening to him. I’m doing a lot better now, especially since we’ve started going out.”

“Awww,” Was the answer from the kitchen and Nico spun around to see one of these so-called sides, leaning over the kitchen counter and looking through the window, “Oh, don’t mind me, kiddos, you guys continue having your little chat!”

“How long has he been standing there?”

“Just a few minutes,” Thomas sighed heavily, clearly this was a common occurrence, “Patton, can you give us some space?”

“Oh, alright, your old pops is popping out, but we’ll be talking later; and make sure to reward yourself with a cookie! You’re doing a great job, kiddo.” Patton sent Thomas a thumbs up as he sunk below the counter. 

“Is that the dad side of your personality?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Thomas laughed a bit more genuinely, and Nico smiled, “Kind of, technically he’s my morality, but he does encompass a lot more, including my love of dad jokes.” 

“You’re a really interesting person, you know that?”

“Is that a good thing?”

“It’s wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of Nico accidently kissing one of the other sides and so here we are!! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
